


Hera, the best Space Mom

by MoodiestMags



Series: The Rebels Crew [1]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Comfort, Hera is a good space mom, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26071156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoodiestMags/pseuds/MoodiestMags
Summary: I wrote this for anyone who is feeling down right now and needs some comfort from the only truly healthy family in Star Wars: the crew of the Ghost. Mainly the best space mom and dad, Hera and Kanan(I just finished Rebels and am sad okay?)
Relationships: Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla
Series: The Rebels Crew [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892668
Kudos: 9





	Hera, the best Space Mom

“Hera,” You began, hovering at the entrance of the cockpit. “Can I talk to you?” 

She nodded without looking at you. “Just one moment...there!” A board on the console lit up as she fixed it up. The Captain of the Ghost turned in her seat to face you. “Okay, what did you want to tell me? Come, sit.” Hera patted the seat next to hers. 

With a heavy sigh you sat into the comfortable fabric, moving anxiously as you struggled to find words. “I...I dont know what to say.” 

Hera leaned forward on her elbows. “Is something wrong with the crew?” 

“No, no not that. I guess I feel scared.” You replied. 

“Scared? Of the mission?” She spoke in a calm and collected voice, though a line of worry creased her brow. 

“I don’t know. Its more like everything. What if the Empire never ends? What happens if we’re captured?” 

Hera paused, calculating her words carefully. “I can say with certainty, no one on this ship would ever let you get captured. That is a promise. I can’t say that we will be successful with this rebellion, but there’s more power within us then you know. The Empire can’t last forever, y/n.” 

“Yeah, I get that.” You said. “But, what if they take you guys?” 

Ah,  Hera thought.  That’s the worry. 

“No one is ever going to tear apart this family, do you hear me? We will always be together, even if we’re away from each other. Look,” The Captain turned to her comlink. “Ghost to Spectre 1, come in.” 

A pause filled the air that was a little longer than either of you liked. 

“Spectre 1 to Ghost, what’s up?” Kanan replied.

“Are you guys heading back?” 

“On our way, we even got a meiloorun for you.” 

“Thank you, love.” Hera disconnected. “See? No one is ever going to take anyone away from us. We’ve got Jedi, Mandalorians and some pretty good pilotson our side. And most importantly, we’ve got each other.”

You smiled at her reassurance. “That’s more then the Empire has, right?” You asked.

“A lot more.” Hera laughed. “Come here.” She opened her arms to you for a needed hug. You felt better in the safety of Hera’s arms and the walls of the Ghost then you had in a while. Hera waited until you pulled away and got up. “Come on, the others will be back soon. Unless you want to stay here?” 

“Can I stay?” 

“Of course, you can even sit in the Captain’s chair. Be right back.” Hera turned the seat to face you before walking off to meet the others in the crew.

You watched out the cockpit as the Phantom came in to dock, hopefully full of the latest supply run. With a smile, you spun around once in the chair before jumping up to go get the rest of the space family.

**Author's Note:**

> So this might be a part of a small series, depending on my mood in the next few weeks. All I know is that sometimes I would just like a hug from this crew, and I have the writing ability to do so.
> 
> Anyway! Thanks for reading and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
